Turmoil For Darwin
by HolbyftCasualty
Summary: Turmoil for Darwin when Zosia and Jac are trapped with a patient in the main Holby lift. When help finally arrives is it too late to save both medics and the patient?
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, cloudy day. The fresh, cool air blew onto Jac's face as she rode into work on her bike, she assumed it would be another working day; she would later find out that her assumption would be horrendously wrong.

Meanwhile, up on Darwin, Zosia found herself dealing with a rowdy patient, frustratingly having to move him back to his bed every so often as he wouldn't stay put.

She glanced at some gossiping nurses, "I do believe it's in your remit to keep an eye on patients?

The nurses stopped in mid conversation and nodded, answering in sync, "Of course, Doctor March."

Zosia glared, clearly in a bad mood, "Then do it - Chop chop. Make sure my patient doesn't go a wall. I have better things to be doing than babysitting

"Yes, ill keep him in bed." The nurse nodded and sighed, walking over to him. "Mr James. If you could please remain in bed, that would be grand." She looked at him, unimpressed by his irritating tendencies.

By now, Jac was giving orders to numerous doctors and nurses'. She looked over the ward like a meerkat on its tip toes, observing sharply before beckoning for Zosia to come over.

"Yes, Ms Naylor?" Zosia stared at her, trying to read her expression.

"I see your patient has disappeared." Jac glared icy at the innocent looking CT1.

Zosia's eyes darted over to the empty bed. She sighed heavily, "What?! I left him with a nurse. For goodness sake! People are incompetent of following instructions around here, aren't they?"

Jac almost sniggered at Zosia's comment, "Don't blame this on anybody else. Find him, now." She sternly demanded.

Zosia looked torn, but then nodded. "I'll be back shortly."

Jac turned away on her heel as Zosia dashed off in an attempt to find her missing patient.

Twenty minutes pass, the ward luckily quiet but Zosia had not yet returned, Jac was beginning to get very irritated, she turned to Oliver. "She has been gone for ages, is this some kind of joke? She's meant to be assisting in theatre in ten minutes!" Jac snapped slightly.

Oliver sighed heavily and swung his chair around to face Jac, "Just a suggestion here but don't you think you should go and look for her?"

Jac glanced up at him, "I haven't got time for that." She tried to busy herself on the computer.

Oliver tutted and sighed, placing some patient notes down and striding off, attempting to go back to work – Zosia on his mind.

Jac thought for a moment, before standing to her feet. "Ill be back shortly, page me if I'm needed." She looked at the nurse

The nurse nodded, "Sure."

Jac jogged down the ward, calling Zosia and Mr James' name, promptly as she searched. Eventually, Jac found both Zosia and the patient in the peace garden, as Zosia looked edgy, Jac approached.

"Doctor March." She cleared her throat. "Seeing as you've found your patient, how about you lead him back up to the ward and get back to work?" she paused, "It's just a suggestion…"

Zosia sighed, frustratingly. "I was just talking to Mr James about his worries."

Jac snapped back quickly, "We have shrinks for that."

Zosia sighed, "It's good to show com compassion every now and then. You should try it sometime." She stood up, moving past Jac swiftly as her patient followed.

Jac shook her head with a smirk, following behind them as they walked into reception and Jac sharply pressed the lift button, numerous times and all three step inside, the atmosphere was tense.

Suddenly, the lift began to move – rather abruptly, the lights flickering.

"Oh no – that doesn't seem good." Jac rolled her eyes, sarcastically as she huffed

Zosia and the patient looked up at the flickering lights.

"W-What's happening?!" Mr James sounded panicked.

Jac instantly snapped back, as the lift came to a sudden halt. "This would not be happening if you hadn't gone walkies!" she growled whilst speaking.

Zosia crossed her arms, "you seriously can't blaming him here?"

Jac shot an icy glare over at Zosia, "Oh but I am."

Jac pulled out her mobile whilst Zosia pressed the emergency button on the lift, it glowed yellow – but nothing happened.

Jac watched Zosia whilst waiting for somebody to pick up the phone back on Darwin.

On Darwin, Mo and Oliver were standing by the nurses' station. After a split moment, Mo picked up the phone.

"Darwin ward…" Mo spoke as Oliver quietened

"Ms Effanga, it's Ms Naylor. I would like you to get onto the mechanics. Me, Zosia and our patient, Mr James' also known as 'Mr walkies' are stuck in the lift and it seems to be not moving." Jac sarcastically sounded pleased.

Mo turned to Oliver and looked slightly shocked, "Oh! Right, of course – I will get onto doing that immediately."

"Thank you" Jac sighed heavily.

"You're all alright in there though, yeah?" Mo questioned.

"Well, I'm talking to you. Do you seem to think something may be wrong?" Jac questioned her

Mo sighed down the phone. "No - I suppose not."

"Well Done, Maureen. The lights are on and your definitely home." Jac rolled her eyes, "Now, get onto calling the mechanics. I am already losing my mind in here and being sectioned wasn't on my to do list today." She hung up suddenly.

Mo looked to Oliver, "They're stuck in the lift." She sounded serious.

Oliver almost laughed, "You must be joking me?! They're both due in theatre, now."

"We'll have to postpone." Mo sighed, "You get onto sorting that out whilst I call the mechanical team and alert Hanssen."

Oliver nodded and got on with the tasks Mo had set him, whilst Mo alerted the mechanical team and Hanssen.

Meanwhile, Mr James was deteriorating in the lift whilst Jac and Zosia worked to calm him down.

"This is ludicrous!" Jac quickly stood up, pressing the number six button, six times. The lift jerked as she quietly gasped to herself, a little nervous; but she hid it with a frosty glare.

Zosia looked up to her, a little panicked. "Ms Naylor, I am sure help is on way."

"Well, 'Ms Naylor' doesn't particularly do waiting!" She snapped again, the tension rose incredibly as she pressed the button to go down this time. Suddenly, the lights flickered and the lift jerked down again, it stopped for a second before a loud creaking appeared, and within another long second the lift flew to the ground, snapping and crashing whilst it did so. The whole Darwin ward shook as Mo and Oliver looked alarmed, they rushed over, banging on the metal door.

"Jac! Zosia! Are you okay in there?!" Mo yelled out, so concerned.

Zosia and Jac screamed in response – the patient instantly knocked out by flying debris that hit him. Both Zosia and Jac protected themselves by curling up and covering their heads. It went silent for a moment before more debris flew down, Zosia and Jac both yelled and winced; before complete silence hit from all three, the only noise that continually bleared was the emergency siren which came from the top of the lift, a pool of blood began fill the remainder of the floor space, all three trapped; and silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Mo and Oliver looked at each other, fear written all of both faces as no response came from the patient or both medics. Mo looked at Oliver, lowering her voice as the ward was silent, everybody's eyes fixed on the broken lift.

"We need to get down there now!" she spoke quickly, nodded

Oliver nodded, rubbing his chin anxiously as he thought, "Right. Call Hanssen, tell him what's happened."

Mo looked and beckoned for a nurse to follow his instructions.

A few minutes later, the fire service team burst onto the ward, they run over as Mo and Oliver explain the situation as best as they could.

Meanwhile, in the eerie lift, still creaking violently with the blearing siren Jac lay, semiconscious as she groaned incoherently.

"Z-… Zosia- " Jac's voice shook as she shivered, sharp metal debris had cut her abdomen open and she was bleeding out. "Zosia-!" She peeled her eyes open and fought the urge to fall back into unconsciousness.

Zosia lay, looking lifeless – most certainly unconscious

Jac slowly attempted to move over to her junior, wriggling underneath the debris as she groaned, agonised as she realised she was trapped slightly, she continued to push out, breathing heavily as she began to get clammy, now even more faint from the blood loss and her squirms to escape. She made it over to Zosia, slowly and shakily taking her pulse, groaned in frustration.

"C-Come on, Zosh.." Jac's tone of voice was slow and weak, she used her other hand her grip onto her abdomen, trying to stop the bleeding.

"H-Help me-" Zosia whispered in the quietest tone, slowly and ever so slowly regaining some form of conscious.

"What is it?" Jac looked closely, her demeanour changed as she realised Zosia was in trouble. She attempted to pick up her smashed mobile which was in her back pocket, using the flashlight to search over Zosia's body for injuries, noticing Zosia's legs were trapped, she suddenly looked panicked.

"I-I'm sorry-" Zosia paused, her voice wavering emotionally, "I-… I think I'm dying-" She slowly began to lose consciousness again.

"N-no, Zosia! You're not dying… Can you hear me?" she looked torn, glanced over at 'Mr Walkies' who was certainly dead. She quickly dialled Darwin, the signal wavering as she waited for someone to pick up.

Mo, raced to the Darwin phone, "Hello! Darwin."

"M-Mo, it's Jac-… I need you in here now, please you have to do something. Zosh, she's trapped." Jac's voice sounded like raw, pure emotion.

"Okay, okay. What's up with her? The fire service are almost reaching you, I'll come down with them."

"She's trapped, her legs-. She's not conscious Mo." Jac kept a her fingers on her pulse. "Pulse is thready, please Mo. She's going to die if you don't get here within the next five minutes.

Mo suddenly looked alarmed, glanced at Oliver as they frantically began to change into protective clothing that one of the fire service members handed them as they all listened in to the phone call.

"Okay, Jac. Stay on the phone to me, just talk to me-…" Mo tried to sound calm, but she was far from it.

Jac suddenly deteriorated, as she took a shallow breath and exhaled quietly, her eyes slowly sliding closed, "I- can't"

The phone signal began to crackle loudly.

"Jac? Are you there? Jac?!" Mo looked as the lift doors opened, "We need to get down there pronto!"

the fire service and mechanics nodded, Oliver held onto a large medical kit as they began walking down first, carefully placing safety cords to their uniforms.

"Hurry up!" Mo stressed.

Oliver began to bite his lip, nervous as he had no idea how he would see his secret love, Zosia

Some dreadful slow minutes later Mo and Oliver began to creep their way carefully down the unsteady lift shaft, in front of their welled up eyes lay Zosia and Jac, both medics looked pretty lifeless. Jac's skin paler than it had ever been before, and Zosia trapped under debris, only her head on view.

Mo took a moment, about a second just to stare at both of her colleagues. Before barking orders at all. They all did as Mo demanded, Jac again once coming around slightly as Oliver sat next to her side, finding IV access whilst keeping firm pressure on her abdomen wound as Jac breathed wheezily.

She sounded confused, "Ollie… P-please… just keep Emma safe. Keep my daughter safe.- She slowly slipped out of consciousness again.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver bit his lip, he looked incredibly nervous, his voice wavered, "You're not going to die, Ms Naylor and Emma will be perfectly fine. Now, I am going to mildly sedate you and work on getting you out." He sighed shakily and did so.

Mo looked across from the other side of the lift, she barked instructions to the fire service as they all prepped to move Zosia, who was by now on a lot of pain relief and mild sedation, from the waist down she was covered in sticky blood. Nobody knew the extent of her injuries.

Mo sighs, "we need to move extremely carefully here. She's critical."

The fire service nod and they slowly manoeuvre Zosia onto a spinal board, Mo frantically searching for a pulse whilst putting pressure down on the large wound that was on Zosia's thigh.

"OK Jac, we're going to move you now." Oliver – who was getting Jac ready to move couldn't take his gaze away from Zosia, concerned for the one he deep down loved.

Jac responsed with a confused groan, winced quietly as they put her onto the spincal board and then attached her to special harnesses to keep her safe in place whilst they moved her up the lift shaft.

Mo climbed behind them slowly, as Zosia was more critical than the others.

Oliver and Jac eventually made it to the top, around five torturous moments later Mo and Zosia appeared on the ward.

Mo looked at Ollie. "Page Sacha, Ric and Serena – we can't do this alone, we need GS's here as quickly as possible!"


End file.
